This invention relates to an improved mechanism for positioning a sewing machine within a cabinet and, more particularly, to an improved mechanism which connects a support platform for a sewing machine head to a sewing machine cabinet.
Sewing machines which are intended for home use are now often incorporated within a cabinet or similar piece of furniture. Preferably, the sewing machine unit itself, often termed the sewing machine head, is mounted on a platform. The platform is then positioned with respect to the top or working surface of the sewing machine cabinet and is preferably easily movable from a working position to a storage position within the cabinet. In this manner, when the sewing machine is not in use, the sewing machine head may be stored for protection and the cabinet may appear as a functional and attractive piece of furniture.
Various mechanisms have been proposed for attaching a sewing machine mounting platform to a cabinet. For example, patents which show various mechanisms for positioning sewing machine heads or other platforms with respect to a cabinet or table top include the following:
__________________________________________________________________________ Inventor Title U.S. Pat. No. __________________________________________________________________________ Roberts et al. Work Cabinet for U.S. Reissue No. 28,835 Sewing Machine C. B. Lundstrom Disappearing Support for U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,648 Business Machines and the Like J. Hickey Sewing Machine U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,193 R. K. Hohmann et al Convertible U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,758 Sewing and Darning Machine H. L. Hubbell Cabinet and U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,689 Elevating Apparatus S. H. Carlson Swinging Shelf Support U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,229 E. A. Cotton et al Sewing Machine U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,350 Cabinet J. C. Hochman Lid-Operated Actuator U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,170 Mechanism for Controlling the Lift and Return of Drop-Head Machines and Machines Incorporating the Same Moussaian et al Locking Device for U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,554 Sewing Machine Cabinet Support Platforms D. Shepherd Retracting Mechanism U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,386 and Sewing Machine Cabinet T. Kohara Means for Mounting U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,755 Sewing Machine in Cabinet Smith et al Vertically Adjustable U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,918 Sewing Machine Mounting Orr et al Cam Adjustment For U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,487 Tension Spring of Sewing Machine Head Lifter Mechanism __________________________________________________________________________
French Pat. No. 722.915
Dutch Pat. No. 1,809,290
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,512 in the name of Mr. Robert White relating to the structure of a sewing machine head positioner device recently issued. The White patent discloses a torsion bar mechanism to support and move a platform for the head to any one of a number of desired positions.
Present day sewing machines are useful in at least two operating positions. One of these positions is illustrated in FIG. 2 and is known as the "free arm position". Another position, illustrated in FIG. 6, is known as the "flat bed position". These are described in greater detail in the Description of the Preferred Embodiment and in Kohara, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,755.
The above-described or referred mechanisms are useful and work well. Nonetheless, an improved mechanism which is adjustable to a number of working positions and a storage position is desired. In addition, any such mechanism preferably includes a counterbalance system to offset the weight of the sewing machine head as it is being lowered for storage within the cabinet. Such a mechanism should also include an arrangement to maintain the head and platform fixed in position against accidental movement from one of its working positions. These requirements, among others, inspired the development of the present invention.